factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot
'''The Character''' Name: Crash Bandicoot Origin: Crash Bandicoot Gender: Male Species: Mutated Eastern Barred Bandicoot Powers and Abilities Superhuman Speed, Strength and Durability, able to double jump Weaknesses: Not very smart but has fighting knowledge lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman speed: Hypersonic (Reaction as he could defeat Crunch Bandicoot empowered by Lo Lo who uses electrical attacks and is able to keep up with Dr. Neo Cortex who can dodge Madam Amberly's lightning attacks) Durability: Building level (Via the explosion that downed N.Gins battleship) City maybe higher with Aku Aku mask Invulnerability Destructive Capability: Continental Via The Elementals (they are technically disasters incarnated as Lo Lo and WaWa were the ones who caused the ice age, Rock Ko is capable of causing Earthquakes and Pyro can cause Volcanoes to explode) Range: Several meters with Wampa Bazooka Stamina: Superhuman FactPile Tier: Equipment Wampa Bazooka: This bazooka fires Wampa fruits while aiming he can't move Death Tornado Spin: He spins at high speeds somewhere around 250-300 Kmh aprox Slide Belly Slam: This is strong enough to break steel covered wooden boxes Titan Jacking: After beating up a titan Crash puts Aku Aku on thier face and than controls them Aku Aku: This talking magical mask can be used as a shield, skate board, titan jacking, can be used in combat and if 3 are collected temporarily invincibility Feats This feats will be aranged game by game '''Crash Bandicoot''' Resisted being brainwashed Survived falling out of Dr. Neo Cortex castle and washing up on shore Able to kill animals and plants with one hit Fast enough to outrun a boulder Strong enough to kick a large boulder (about as big as Crash) back at Koala Kong Defeated Dr. Nirus Brio in his monster form Defeated Dr. Neo Cortex (just one of many times he does this) '''Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back''' Fast enough to outrun a 8-9 foot polar bear (they can run at 40 Kmh) Defeated Dr. N.Gin while he was piloting a mech that shot missiles, lasers and a plasma beam Can survive the vacuum of space Defeated Dr. Neo Cortex again '''Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped''' Fast enough to out run a Triceratops Defeated Dingodile while dodging his flamethrower shots Defeated Dr. Nefarious Tropy while going through time Defeated Dr. Neo Cortex for a 3rd time '''Crash Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex''' Survived getting hit by a tidal wave Outran a Dragon Defeated the Elementals (Rock Ko, WaWa, Lo Lo and Pyro) They had the power to create earthquake, tsunami, the ice age and erupt volcanoes to sum it up they basically create global disasters Stopped Cortex plans again '''Crash Twinsanity''' Defeated Dr. Neo Cortex for a 5th time Defeated Mecha Bandicoot Survived a fall from N.Gins airborne crows nest to the bottom of the ship Survived an explosion that downed N.Gins battleship (he didn't even looked hurt) Defeated the Evil Twins '''Crash of the Titans''' Threw Coco's butter recycler several Km Able to titan jack the Yuktopus Can survive extreme temperatures from 0 degree areas to next to lava in a volcano Jacked a Scorporilla Defeated Nina Cortex and saved Wumpa Island '''Crash Mind Over Mutant''' Strong enough to pick up Crunch Bandicoot Defeated the mutated Dr. Neo Cortex Survived being in a space station that fell to earth hit a mountain and was fine not even a scratch FP Victories FP Defeats Mario (Mario) Inconclusive Matches